


The Spirit's View (Deleted Scenes and Little Drabbles)

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Deleted scenes of when I've rewrote entire chapters, Gen, Little between the scenes moments, Sometimes I write fun stuff that just doesnt work and it makes me sad, This is a drabble series kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Added and Deleted Scenes from Judged and Riptide.I write a lot, but sometimes, stuff just doesn't work right. It makes me sad. So, I making this, so you can see the things that didn't make the cut.I'm also posting small little bits as well, fun things in between the stories.
Relationships: Azula & Hakoda, Azula & Yue & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko & Hakoda
Series: Book 1: Judged [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 45
Kudos: 607





	1. Deleted Attempt 1: Flotsam

**Author's Note:**

> This deleted scene was actually my first attempt at writing Chapter 16: Diplomacy. It does end rather abruptly because I felt it wasn't good enough to continue, and so I restarted the chapter. But I loved the introduction of Li Wei and Bumi. And the little human moments of our kids. So I decided to share it with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deleted first chapter of Judged. The thing that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually titled Found Wanting when I wrote it. But this was supposed to be the first chapter when I changed it to introducing the spirits and somehow switched it to Hakoda's POV. And that worked much better than where I was going here. But I loved this too, so I kept it.

Azula wished she could remember how she got on the makeshift metal raft floating in the ocean. The last thing she did remember was the lightning striking the tower of the ship and the sight of the giant wave barreling towards them. She remembered something hitting her from the side and gluing itself to her. Then, it all went black. 

She looked around, staring at the metal pieces and random things floating on the surface of the ocean. The sun was painfully bright, reflecting off the water and blinding her. She shivered as she realized the pieces floating around her were the remains of her ship. The ship that had been taking her family from Ember Island back to Caldera. The family that was nowhere in sight. 

She shivered, even though she wasn’t very cold. The sun was blazing down on her, beating against the back of her neck. The metal she was sitting in was shaped almost like a very shallow bowl, water pooling at the bottom, while the edges curve out of the water slightly, dipping once or twice. 

She was alone in the bright sunlight, no land in sight. She was going to die. 

A loud splash and gasp startled her, making her spin and causing her little dish to wobble. She bent low, trying to keep the subtle balance. She blinked as a hand dropped a bag almost onto her feet. 

“You’re okay!” her brother’s voice called out. She turned to stare at him, as he bobbed in the water next to her. “I was worried that you had swallowed too much water or banged your head.” 

“I’m fine,” she snapped. She took a deep breath and began to cough. Maybe she had breathed in some water.” 

“Just take it easy, Azula,” Zuko said, his hands almost grabbing the raft. “It’s going to be okay.” He nodded towards the bag. “I think that’s a survival kit. I asked one of the soldiers on the ship about them. They’re supposed to help during shipwrecks. I think I found a food barrel. I’m pretty sure that’s what it is. I’m going to try and push it closer. You check the bag, okay?” He said rapidly. He dipped back into the water before Azula could call him back. 

“Really, Dum-dum?” she muttered in the direction he took off in, before looking down at the bag in her hands. It was made of some sturdy material, something she’d never really touched before. She opened it up and stared at some of the stuff inside. She noted two metal bottles with some piping, rope, a knife, another bag of the same material, some rods and a shiny blanket. She had no idea what to do with this stuff. She was only nine. 

Tears started welling up in her eyes, which she dashed with anger. She was a princess, granddaughter of the Fire Lord. She wasn’t going to cry and fall apart. 

Another splash brought her attention up and she watched as Zuko pulled a barrel close to the metal raft. A rope was tied around the barrel and he slid the rope though a handle jutting out from the top of the raft. He tied it off and looked around. “I’m not sure if there are anymore things we can grab. Was there anything we can use to get fresh water?” 


	2. (Deleted Scene) Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original chapter of Creation. Goes more into how Azula found out about Iroh and Lu ten and what that means for her personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed this part, but it was impossible to figure out where to go in the same vein. Not to mention, it felt clunky and unwieldy as exposition and so, I closed it and restarted as I'm wont to do. But it was a fun dip into Azula's thoughts and fears.

It takes another eight sunrises before Zuko has enough strength to actually walk around the ship. Azula counted, impatient. Every day was another day that disaster could strike them. Well, strike them again. 

It was also another day where Zuko could find out what she knew. 

Kutsaa and Huu had both agreed that today they were going into the swamp so Zu-zu could speak with the spirits. They would be taking a boat almost the entire way, so Zuko wouldn’t have to walk much. That was good, because while he was better, he wasn’t able to walk and stand for very long. 

She was settled in one of the front boats, sitting next to Bato, with Runalok and Tuluk behind her. Hakoda was in another boat, with Zuko, Kutsaa, and Huu. They were close enough that she could see them, which quelled the anxiety burning in her chest. 

She had found out by accident, in a way. She had been helping Hakoda to pick out some fresh fruit in the marketplace when she overheard some old men chatting as they played Pai Sho. One of them was laughing loudly, catching her attention. 

“Apparently Ba Sing Se proved to be too much for the old Dragon,” He barked out. “Once his son died in the First Wall, he just packed up. Ridiculous.” 

“I have to say, it seems like the Fire Nation is finally earning it’s reward for it’s warmongering.” The other man replied, placing down a tile. “If rumor is to be believed, the second prince drowned in a shipwreck.” 

“Old Azulon’s only heir is the disgraced Iroh,” his opponent chuckled. “And who knows where the Crown Prince has disappeared off to?” 

“Who indeed?” 

Azula felt her chest tighten, her eyes wide as she stared at a stall of cabbages. If the men’s gossip was true, if she heard everything right, then that meant that Lu Ten was dead. If Iroh had disappeared, then that meant- that meant- that meant-. 

She had spun and kept her mouth shut, hiding her shaking hands by clutching her bag. Hakoda had noticed her, because of course he did, and had placed a large warm hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer. She had fought every instinct she had not to melt under the affection. She wasn’t weak. 

That was another thing that was driving her insane, the way Hakoda treated her and Zuko. He was always touching them on the hair and on the shoulders, especially when he noticed that they were shaky. She still remembered the way he had scooped her up as the lightning had struck the bay. She had felt warm and safe, for what felt like the first time in her life, and it disgusted her she had even felt it. 

It was ridiculous. She knew he only acted that way because he saw them as children. She had intended to use that against him, but somewhere, the line had blurred. She was ashamed of herself. 

What was worse, was every time she wasn’t next to Zuko, when the Chief was out of her sight, her heart started to race. Her palms got sweaty, a sheer sign of weakness in firebenders, and her breath would quicken. She knew the symptoms. Every time she was in some way alone, she got _scared_. 

Fear was something that she knew of, but not like this. Not all consuming fear that drowned her on dry land. SHe knew it made her weak. She hated it. 

She shifted, her hands tightening on her bag. It was irrational, her attachment to the emergency bag. Zuko had found it in the shipwreck. They both had listened to a Lieutenant as the woman had explained that the bags were located in various places on the ship. Each bag had everything a person needed to survive until rescue could be found. And she hadn’t lied. The bag had kept them alive until they were rescued. 

In the bag, she had found two bottles with some metal piping that had turned out to be a freshwater stil. Zuko had somehow known how to work it, going by clues from an old theatre scroll he’d read. She also had found rope, a water skin, and a small waterproof bag with jerky. She found some sticks and a blanket made of the same material as her bag. She’d ended up crafting a sunshade out of that, but eight days in, the wind had ripped it off. 

She had the stil in there, with an empty waterskin. She’d refilled the smaller bag with jerky from the _Akhlut_ stores. Some other food was hidden away, things that wouldn’t go bad, or so she hoped. She’d also sneaked in some herbs from Kutsaa’s stores and some bandages. That’s what they got for letting her sleep in the infirmary with Zu-zu. 

_(Some nights, she’d laid there, staring at Zuko with wide eyes, listening for his breath. She could feel it, even from her own little fur nest, heat escaping his mouth, a sure sign he was alive. She would never admit, but those three hours, as the sun set and moon rose, when he refused to wake up among the lapping wave, those three hours were the most terrifying of her entire life.)_

She knew she was going to have to tell him sooner or later. If he found out that she had known, he’d be livid. He’d be angry enough that he might actually leave her. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that Iroh doted on Zuko. She knew that Iroh hated her. If Iroh became Fire Lord, if Lu Ten was truely dead, then Zuko would be the Crown Prince. Zuko wouldn’t need her anymore. 

She shivered, trying to stop the cold growing in her limbs. She didn’t want to be alone. Mother thought that she was a monster, she knew that, but at least she still pretended to love her. Father had loved her, but he was gone. She knew as well as ZUko that no one else had survived the shipwreck. They were the only ones. 

Azula was aware that people didn’t love her. She had talked to Father about it before, when she tried to figure out how to make friends. Luckily, Father had given her excellent advice, explaining how love couldn’t guarantee loyalty. Only fear led to true loyalty. It took careful manipulation and work to build the foundation, then to layer the fear on top. 

But people did love Zuko. She could see it. The servants smiled at him when they could, while they treated her as professionally as possible. Iroh was always inviting him to tea, while she never got an actual invitation. Lu Ten would spend time with Zuko, teaching him how to use swords. She was always alone, except for Mai and Ty Lee, but she knew that they loved Zuko too. 

She only had ZUko now, and she couldn’t lose him. But how could she tell him? 

She knew he’d cry. He had loved Lu Ten. It would break his heart, and worse, it would alert the Water Tribe to who they were. She’d done what she could to keep them from finding out that they were royalty. Luckily ZUko had picked up on it and followed along. She had been almost able to pinpoint the moment he realized their position in that first conversation with Hakoda. 

It was somewhat strange, she thought, their boats picking up speed as the waterbenders on the bow bent them forward, how different she felt about Zuko now. In the palace, she’d always felt like he was a nuisance, an annoyance that stood between her and an actual position. 

She wasn’t stupid. She knew that a princess, especially born to a second son, wouldn’t actually be considered for anything. Yes, she was a prodigy, but being a prodigy wasn’t going to get her a command or a position. Especially when Iroh followed Grandfather.


	3. (Deleted Scene) Diplomacy

They parted ways with Aiko the previous morning when they pulled into the port. It was a tearful farewell, for Zuko and Yue. Azula was a little disappointed to see the woman go, but she wasn’t going to cry about it. The Captain had her job and there was nothing that could change that. 

The trip to Omashu was uneventful, though Azula could sense that something was wrong. There was a charge in the air, an atmosphere that made her uneasy. She wasn’t sure if the others were feeling it. 

The guards into the city stopped them, immediately eyeing her and Zuko. Compared to the deep tan of the Earth Kingdom and the dark skin of the Water Tribes, it was easy to see that they did not belong. Hakoda stepped up, the face that Aiko called his ‘Papa Wolf’ look on. 

“I am here to see King Bumi on behalf of the Southern Water Tribe,” He told the guards. 

“And the kids?” The guard asked, nodding towards them. She smiled at him, keeping it looking sweet and innocent. Bato snorted for some reason. 

“With us,” The Chief answered, without a pause. “We sent a messenger bird to the palace yesterday. He expects us.” 

The guard sighed, looking back at what was probably his captain. The captain nodded and the guard shrugged. “You’ll have an escort,” he said. “Wait there until they arrive.” He pointed to a shady spot inside the wall. Hakoda nodded, gently guiding them to the spot. 

It didn’t take long for their escort to arrive. In that time, Azula had watched the guards decide who came into the city. So far, she watched them refuse a couple of poor families and inexplicably, a cabbage merchant. Zuko and Yue were talking quietly, pointing out the architecture of the impressive city. 

Three Earth Kingdom people arrived, dressed in what she imagined was court finery. The one in the lead bowed and spoke. “I am Li Wei, an official in King Bumi’s court. Will you and yours please follow me?” He bowed again and began walking, letting them follow. 

Hakoda led, with the three kids following behind. Bato, Runalok, Kutsaa, and Panuk brought up the rear. The rest of the men were with the ship back in Gangkou, the port city. Toklo had pouted when he found out that Panuk was getting to go and he had to stay behind. 

Walking the streets of Omashu, an itchy feeling began to grow between her shoulder blades. There was something that was making her feel paranoid, something that she hadn’t felt since being healed. SHe turned around, eyes tracking over the rooftops and mailshutes. She realized that there were a good number of people stopping to watch them pass. 

She fought a shiver and glanced at Bato. He smiled at her reassuringly, his hand on the knife he kept at his belt. She nodded back. They had been asked to leave their weapons behind, though that didn’t mean that they weren’t unarmed. Even Yue, the most peaceful of them, had a few knives hidden up her long sleeves. 

The palace of Omashu was at the top of the largest mountain of the city. Zuko has compared the city to the spice cones they’d seen in the marketplace on Souk island. The comparison had stuck in her mind.

“The palace of Omashu,” Li Wei intoned as they walked in. Azula glanced at Zuko and both of them snorted. Yue covered a smile behind her sleeve. 

They were led straight into the throne room, which Azula appreciated. It meant that this King was actually doing his job and was ready for them. 

The king was… something. He was old, older than even her grandfather and it showed. He was hunched over at the shoulders and wearing a traditional Lu BU crown. His robes were long, and while well made, were made with a tough fabric, not the silk of the Fire Nation. 

“May I introduce King Bumi of Omashu,” Li Wei said, his voice dry. “May I present Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and others.” 

“Ah,” He said, smiling and showing missing teeth. “Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. I hope you are having an Ice time in my city.” 

Azula blinked in confusion, as did everyone else. Hakoda hesitated but recovered quickly with a small cough. “Um, yes, your majesty. It’s very interesting.” 

The old man laughed. “It is near lunchtime and I’m sure you are hungry. Come, join me. We can negotiate over food.” He rose and waved them over as he left the room. The chief glanced back and shrugged. 

Li Wei gave a gusty sigh. “If you will follow me,” He said, turning and leading them out. Azula leaned over to Zuko. 

“He doesn’t seem quite sane,” She muttered. He nodded. Yue hissed a quiet “Be nice.” Azula raised her hands in surrender at her. 

The table was already set and it smelled delicious. She could see roasted pig-chicken that made her stomach rumble and mouth water. It didn’t have the red tinge of a Fire Nation roast, but she didn’t care. The Water Tribe diet consisted mainly of fish, and while she did enjoy a good fish, she had a soft spot for pig-chicken. 

“Gyoza,” Zuko whispered, excited. “They have gyoza.” 

“Ah, you like gyoza?” Bumi asked, making her brother jump slightly as they were sitting down. They hadn’t realized he had that good of hearing. “This is a particularly fine recipe.” The old man said, squinting one eye at him. “Fire Nation based,” He added. 

Zuko stiffened. Azula nearly kicked him. She was going to have to train him in not giving away his thoughts in his actions. 

“You read my message?” Hakoda asked, his voice sharp. “I did mention that we were bringing FIre Nation diplomats with us.” 

“Yes, but I expected them to be taller,” Bumi replied with a loud laugh. 

Zuko moved as if to say something, and Azula did kick him. She sighed. Her brother was not a skilled diplomat. She reached out and took a pig-chicken piece and a gyoza. 

“I wonder, why did the Fire Nation send such short diplomats?” Bumi wondered, biting into a pig-chicken leg. 

Zuko looked down, before straightening. “My presence here is not particularly sanctioned by the Fire Nation,” he said quietly. “My name is Prince Zuko, grandson of Fire Lord Azulon.” 

Bumi tilted his head. “I heard that you were dead. You seem hungry for a ghost.” 

“I survived.” Zuko said. “I’m here on behalf of the Fire Nation divisions nearby.” 

“And they chose you?” He asked, amused. 

“I-” 

Azula interrupted. “Zuko was chosen by the Spirits.”


	4. Takeoff (Deleted Attempt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the path that I was trying to go with Takeoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original attempt for Takeoff. Like I said, I was trying to get straight to the Air Temple, but it just wasn't flowing right. But this was really good, so I kept it. I love writing Azula's train of thought
> 
> EDIT: Had to delete a paragraph, cause it reveled something I want to reveal later. Whoops

“We leave tomorrow.” Zuko said calmly, though he didn’t feel calm. Last night had shaken him deeply. That look of abject horror in Yue’s face. He forced himself not to shiver. 

“And how will you get there?” Bato asked, whittling at a bone. “Yue said they need to go as fast as possible, correct?” 

“Would La give us favorable currents?” Hakoda muttered, rubbing his face. 

“No,” Zuko shook his head. “We’re taking the air bison.” 

Both men turned to him. “Are you planning on taking the Airbender as well?” Bato asked dryly. 

Zuko sighed. “Yes. We talked to Aang about it slightly, Azula and I. Aang is the Avatar, and to truly gain peace, we’ll need his help. It’s the only way the Earth Kingdom will fully stand down. And to prove he’s the Avatar, he needs to learn waterbending. Together, we go North.” He hesitated. “However, there is something else.”

“Sokka.” Hakoda closed his eyes. “Chosen stay together. Sokka’s supposed to go with you. Katara as well.”

Zuko nodded. “I’m sorry,” he murmured in a soft voice. 

“Don’t be. This is the reason why he and Katara had to stay in the village.” Hakoda gave him a rueful smile. “When the spirits tell me, Bato, and my mother personally that ruin will befall my village, I listen. But I can tell, something’s changed.”

“Sokka and Katara were meant to find the Avatar,” Bato said quietly. “Now they’re meant to go with him.”

“Azula and I will keep them safe,” promised Zuko. “I can’t speak for Yue, but you know she’ll do anything she can.” 

Hakoda laughed. “Zuko, son, that isn’t what worried me. I know that you all will take care of each other.” His face hardened. “It’s everyone else in the world.” 

“Oda will come after you the moment he knows you’re away from Shohei,” Bato pointed out. “And he’ll send worse assassins if he knows you have the Avatar as well.”

“I know.” Zuko sighed. “But we have to go.”

Hakoda reached out and pulled Zuko close, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Zuko returned the motion, his face buried in the man’s shoulder. He didn’t want to leave. Every time they’d watched the Amarok sail away, there had been that fear that he’d never see him again. The mere thought of losing Hakoda make him sniffle.

“I know, son” Hakoda’s voice tumbled through him. “I’m going to miss you too.” 

—-  
Azula was not privy to whatever negotiations Zuko and Yue pulled on the Avatar to get them on the bison flying North. She could guess that it was probably explaining the spirit’s involvement, the fact that he could learn waterbending in the North Pole, and that this was the fastest way North. Also, the fact that the three of them actually had a firmer understanding of the outside world than two sheltered Southern Tribesmen probably earned them some points. 

It did not, however, explain the glaring Water Tribe girl staring her down. 

If Katara wasn’t here, Azula would be losing her mind with glee. Flying was easily the best thing in the world, and while part of her felt that the bison was too slow, the rest of her was just basking in the wind in her hair. Himiko was wrapped up around her hair, squeaking in undisguised delight. 

Azula, though, was not able to enjoy the trip. She was too busy sitting between Katara and Zuko. 

She was trying to understand the girl’s rage. She had felt a similar rage that had ignited in her chest when stupid people tried to kill Zuko. They had had some very close calls over the past few years. Fong has only been the first attempt, and the first person she’d killed. Three assassins had tried in the first year of building Shohei, two she’d dispatched and one he’d actually taken care of. They probably would have escalated, except Grandfather had announced his plan of giving the title of heir to whoever conquered Ba Sing Se. 

Azula could understand how it felt when someone you cared about, someone in your tribe was killed. But she directed that rage towards the person who did it, never someone else. She had planned Oda’s execution for years, after all, but, other than stopping the assassins themselves, never turned that anger to another person. So that’s where her understanding fell apart. 

Zuko and Azula were children when the Water Tribe raids were in full swing. They had no part in any of it. But Katara’s anger didn’t adhere to the logic of that. It splashed out of her, spilling over to paint all of the Fire Nation with the same brush. 

The girl would have to fix her attitude before they reached Shohei. If she even tried to hurt a civilian there, Azula would not have to step in. Zuko would take her down himself. 

Her brother was currently leaning over a map with Sokka and Yue in the corner of the bison’s saddle near the front. Aang was being useful, peeking over their heads and babbling, but keeping the winds from plucking the map from Zuko’s fingers. It was a useful bending trick, and one that Azula almost wished she could learn. 

Of the new additions, the only one that didn’t grate on her nerves was Sokka. The boy was an idiot, yes, but only because he was awkward and male. Forgivable offenses, especially since she could see the intellect and cleverness underneath. It was easy to see that this was Hakoda’s natural son, which had immediately earned the boy points in Azula’s book. He’d gain more if he’d stop trying to flirt with Yue, however. 

The avatar was an annoyance, and she wasn’t sure if that was going to get better. Already, the flightiness of the boy bothered her. Even at eleven, Azula had been more grounded than him, easily. Of course, at eleven, she’d spent two weeks on the open ocean, killed a man, and was aiding in building a new colony from the ground up. 

But the real problem was easily Katara.


End file.
